The Yule Ball
by allsecretsaresweet
Summary: He is the Champion of Hogwarts and he asked a certain girl to be his partner. Will she accept his offer? A Skip Beat fan fic set in Hogwarts. {on hiatus - the re-written chapters will be up soon (hopefully)}
1. Part 1

**Hi this is my first fan fic and it's a Skip Beat fan fic set in the Harry Potter universe. I have always wanted to write a Skip Beat fan fic but today an idea ran into my mind when I was taking the bus. I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Please noted that English is not my native language so be ware that there might be some grammar mistakes =P**

* * *

 **Part 1: Partner? What Partner?**

"Ren, you need to find a partner."

"Partner? What partner?" Tsuruga Ren asked. He has studied the rules of Triwizard Tournament since the moment he decided putting his name into the Goblet of Fire. He didn't remember there's any rule said that he need a partner.

"Dance partner, Ren. I thought you know the tradition: all the champions and their partners open the Yule Ball," Professor Sawara explained patiently. "It doesn't matter who you ask."

The face of a certain girl flash into Ren's mind. He shook his head immediately as he knew that it is almost impossible she would say yes. "Okay I must go now, thank you Professor." He quickly packed his things, hoping to catch up with his friend.

"What did Professor Sawara say?" Yashiro Yukihito asked. They have been friends since their first year despite the fact they did not belong to the same house.

"He said I need to find a dance partner for the Yule Ball," Ren replied with a frown. He was still thinking of the possibility of being rejected. It was so high that he didn't want to imagine. But a voice in his brain urge him to man up and ask her as soon as possible: she was popular among the boys. Being a prefect and a member of the Qudditch team, a lot of boys has asked her out before. Though she rejected them every single time, Ren couldn't help but be nervous whenever someone ask her out. Every time he wanted to put his hands on her wrist and claiming she was his but he always held back in the last minute.

Yashiro seemed to read his mind. "You should ask her to be your partner! It's a great opportunity for you two to get closer!" Yashiro exclaimed, drawing the attention of the other students.

Ren sighed and said, "I know. But she would said something like, _Ren why don't you ask someone else? It is not appropriate for me to be your partner_." He knew her well enough to predict her reaction.

"Maybe she would say yes this time. A little hope won't hurt, right?" Yashiro said.

* * *

 **Please comment down below to let me know if you like it or not!**


	2. Part 2

**Hi guys and girls, thank you for your reviews. Here's part 2 of the Yule Ball!**

* * *

 **Part 2: Girls' Talk**

"So you will spend the holiday at Darumaya?" Kotonami Kanae asked her friend. The snow was falling outside, but the library remained warm and welcome as ever. It was about a week from Christmas and they were almost done with their assignment already.

Kyoko shook her head as she kept working on her paper. "I have not made the decision yet. Christmas is the peak season and I don't want to leave Darumaya to the Okami and Tashio alone. They have helped me so much even though we're not related at all." She picked up a book from the table and trying to find the uses of bezoar. "But the Ball sounds amazing and I really look forward to see you dancing!" She added with a smile. _I bet all the boys will fall over when Moko walked down the stair with a pink dress. She will look great in it, just like a PRINCESS!_

"I'm pretty sure they'll understand why you want to stay. After all, it's not that the Yule Ball will be held every year. But I'm surprised that he has not asked you yet, Kyoko." The word surprise is an understatement; Kanae was shocked when Kyoko told her that she consider leaving Hogwarts for Christmas. _I thought he has asked her the day he knew that there would be a ball... maybe I gave that guy too many credits._

"What are you talking Moko?" Kyoko was confused. _Did I hear it wrong? Did she just mention a 'he'?_

"I thought Tsuruga has asked you to be his partner. You two seem to be quite close as you guys always have one-to-one Qudditch practice every week." Kanae has practiced with them once. She couldn't help but thought there is something more than friendship between the two of them: _he seems to be more relaxed than usual whenever Kyoko is around. And Kyoko's eyes sparkles when she looks at him._ After weeks of observation, she came to the conclusion that that two has feelings for each other. Not wanting to be a third wheel, she refused to practice with them anymore.

"No it's impossible! Why would he ask someone like me to be his partner? "Kyoko yelled so loud that almost everyone in the Library could hear her words. _He's the Ren Tsuruga, the best Chaser since Kuu Hizuri, the Champion of Hogwarts and the youngest Animagus in the history! I'm just a girl with no appeal!_

"Shhh everyone can hear you! "Kanae really wanted to dig a hole and buried herself. She looked around to see if anyone was staring at them. "No matter what, you better find a dress soon if you want to attend the ball." She changed the topic so quick that Kyoko did not notice at all.

"Oh I completely forget that! Moko, does it mean you will go shopping with me?" Kyoko asked with the puppy eyes that no one could ever resist.

"Okayyy..." Kanae said and signed inwardly. _I almost feel bad for him. The deadly stare he gave whenever guys asked her out, the countless flirts and that necklace he gave to her… No matter how hard he tries, she is oblivious of his feelings. He should drop his gentleman act and confess straightly…_

* * *

 **Do you like this part? Personally I found it more difficult to write than the previous part. Part 2 is still like an introduction to me. I promise that things will happen in part 3 :) Stay tuned to that! It will be uploaded on next Sat/Sun (hopefully I am done with all the holiday assignment before that)**

 **Today (7th Feb) is the last day of the Goat year and here I wish you an early Happy New Year!**

 **I decided there would be a trivia every time I update a new chapter. These trivia could be some facts about the characters or the events mentioned in the story. This time there would be 2 trivia for part 1 and part 2.**

 **Trivia 1) Ren and Moko are Ravenclaws while Yashiro and Kyoko are Hufflepuffs.**

 **Trivia 2) When the sorting hat was put on Ren, it told him that he showed a strong desire to prove that he is as talented as his father. It intended to put him into Slytherin. But it ended up placing Ren into Ravenclaw based on his choice.**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3: The Ask and Answer**

"The Giant War broke out when the ..."

History of Magic by common knowledge was the most boring subject. While Kyoko and Kanae still managed to take some notes, Chiori had already fell asleep after the first ten minutes, giving out a soft snoring sound. When the school bell rang, Kyoko shook Chiori's shoulder slightly, waking her up, then the Love Me girls emerged from the classroom together.

"Chiori you should have stayed awake," Kyoko said. "You would get a T in History of Magic if you continue to sleep in his lessons."

"I don't care," Chiori snapped. "Professor Anna's voice is a lullaby. I still can't work out how you two not fall asleep."

"Determination, perhaps," Kanae shrugged, raising her voice a bit as the corridor was packed with students. "Don't forget we have to meet Professor Takarada at his office tonight, AGAIN," she added.

"I don't want to hear him talking something like, _Amamiya you have to put LOVE into the potion otherwise it won't work._ " Chiori complained. "Who would think of love when they're making poison?" The other Love Me girls couldn't help but giggled at her remarks.

"Err - Kyoko?" She looked around and found the origin of the sound in the sea of students. "Hi Hikaru." Ishibashi Hikaru is the keeper as well as the leader of the Hufflepuff Qudditch team. His cousins, Ishibashi Shinichi and Ishibashi Yuusei, were the beater. The Ishibashis were close to Kyoko and sometimes they would spend the weekend at The Three Broomsticks talking about Quidditch.

"Could I have a few words with you? Alone?" _Maybe he wants to talk about the match after Christmas?_ She nodded and turned to her friends. "I'll see you later." Chiori clearly wanting to say something but Kanae only nodded and dragged Chiori towards the stairs, giving Hikaru and Kyoko some privacy.

* * *

"I could not believe that it's almost Christmas. Will you stay for the holiday?" Hikaru asked Kyoko as they headed towards to the common room.

"Yes, I'll. I originally planned to leave but I changed my idea," Kyoko replied. "I assume you're staying too?"

"Yup. Shinichi and Yuusei are staying as well. They're really excited about the ball and managed to find their partners."

"How about you? Have you found yours?"

"I have not found mine yet," he hesitated. "Kyoko, I wonder… err… would you attend the Yule Ball with me?"

Kyoko opened her month slightly, "I…"

"Hi Kyoko. Hi Ishibashi," said a voice in their ears. They turned around to see Tsuruga Ren crossing his arms with his gentleman smile. _Ohhh no he's angry at me. How come he came out of nowhere?_ "Congrats on beating the Slytherin. You guys played well."

"It was nothing," Hikaru said with a smile. "You did a brilliant job in the 1st task. My cousins and I have bet 3 Galleon you would be the winner."

"Then let's hope I won't disappoint you guys. Kyoko," Ren continued, turning back to her. "We better go now. Professor Takarada wants to meet all the champions and their partners before the ball. You don't want to keep him waiting right?"

It took Kyoko a few seconds to comprehend what he had said. _Wait… does him implying that we're partners? But I'm not his partner!_ She gave Ren a confused look and Ren only returned a smirk.

"Okay, then we should go now."She had no idea what Ren was doing. But one thing she was sure about was she didn't want to anger the Demon lord. "Bye, Hikaru," she said and offered Hikaru a sympathetic smile. Ren took Kyoko's hand and left without saying anything.

* * *

A lot of questions has been running wide in Kyoko's head as they climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's tower.

She couldn't decide which to ask first. "So we're heading to the Headmaster's office?" She stammered.

"I'm not lying when I said we have to meet Professor Takarada," he replied when they reached the stone gargoyle. "Valentine's day," he said. The stone gargoyle jumped aside, the wall split open.

 _His hand is rather soft despite having calluses,_ Kyoko thought as they reached the door. She did not understand why they were still holding hands. _Admit that you do like when he holds your hands,_ a voice in her head whispered. She shook her head and tried to loosen their hands.

But Ren seemed to sense what she was doing and only tighten their hands. "Why would you told Hikura we're partner? That's not the truth." she asked.

Ren titled his head to the side and asked with a sheepish smile, "Then you go and tell Ishibashi that you just lied and you're going with no one? "

 _He knows any girl would melt if he gave she that smile right?_ "You…don't have to lie for me. I hate to inconvenience you. You don't have to pretend to be my partner," Kyoko muttered with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"I don't like to pretend as well," Kyoko felt as her heart sank and lowered her gaze. After these years, she has sworn that she would not fall into the trap called love again. But because of him, she had felt a certain feeling that she has abandoned a long time ago.

"Kyoko," he said with a husky voice that made Kyoko looked him right in the eyes. There is something she couldn't pinpoint in his eyes, something she would mistaken if they were more than friends.

"Yes?" She has reminded herself endless times that it is impossible that he would return her feeling. Yet, she couldn't help but felt hopeful when he looked at her like this. Kyoko felt her heart is about to explore like fireworks.

"Would you be my partner?" He asked with a serious look that she has not seen before.

Silence fell between them and the time seemed to stop till she replied a few seconds later.

"Okay..."

* * *

 **Like I said in part 2, things happen in part 3 XD Actually I feel a bit sorry for Hikaru, but Ren x Kyoko is the endgame *wink***

 **Unfortunately, I may not be able to post part 4 on next Sat/Sun as planned (20th/ 21st Feb) It was due to my schoolwork (I'd come back to school this coming week) plus something related to my family. I'll try my best to update on time and I hope you'd wait patiently.**

 **Trivia 3: The headmaster Takarada Lory considers love as the most important element in the world. Therefore, he formed the Love Me section, hoping to help those who show talents in magic but lack love to be great wizards/witches. Kyoko was a founding member of the section while Kanae and Chiori soon joined her. That why they are known as the Love Me girls in Hogwarts.**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4: The Dance and Surprise**

 _The day of the Yule Ball…_

"What are you gonna get her?" Yashiro asked. They were standing outside the Hall, waiting for their partners to show up. "You don't want to lose to Kotonami this year again right?"

"Don't worry, Yashiro. I have a plan. You really like to remind me of last year _huh_?" Ren flashed him one of his most (im)famous gentleman smile, and a shiver run through Yashiro. _It's only a joke!_

"Ann's there! I better go now!" Yashiro's voice was a pitch higher than usual. He patted Ren's shoulder. "Good luck with Kyoko! I need to hear ALL details tomorrow!" Ren shot him a deadly glance, but Yashiro was already ignoring him, waving his hand and walking toward Ann. _Yashiro…_ Ren gave out a long sigh. Sometimes he wondered if Yashiro is a girl. He was definitely a great friend, somehow getting Kyoko's schedule from others so that Ren could pretend to be around and spent some time with her. Yet he was so concerned about their relationship like a fangirl shipping her favourite couple.

"Ren?" Ren opened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice, and found the girl of his dream. Her raven hair, usually pulled into a ponytail, was twisted up into a simple yet elegant bun at the back of her head. The light makeup only touched her face a bit, enhancing her features. Her eyes were like the melted gold under the light of frame. She wore a floaty, blue dress that match the sapphire stone necklace he gave to her (not that she aware of this fact), showing her graceful collarbone. She titled her head a bit, her eyes with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm alright." He cleared his throat. "You look stunning today."

She felt like her cheeks were on fire. "Thank you. That's all thanks to Miss Wood." _Calm down Kyoko! He was only trying to being polite! Don't take his words too seriously!_ She inhaled a deep breath, hoping to slow down her fastening heartbeats. "Where's Professor Sawara?" She tried to look though crowd of students, and failed to spot him.

"Please! The champions and their partners!" Professor Sawara shouted from the end of the corridor. Ren offered his arm and Kyoko put her hand through his.

"Here we go."

* * *

Kyoko couldn't help but gasped at the sight of the Hall. Fake snow was falling from the starry black ceiling, giving her a sense that they were outside. The Houses tables were nowhere in sight, replaced by a few ice sculpture that changed its color whenever some couples pasted by. _Definitely Professor Takarada's work,_ she thought. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt the deadly stare of other girls. Ren seemed to sense her uneasiness and squeezed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. She flashed a nervous smile back.

They finally reached the large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were standing. Professor Takarada smiled happily as the champions approached them, but Kurosaki Ushio wore an expression as if he was bored. Mr. Anna was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Sir Ogata, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Konoe, Kyoko suddenly realized, was not there. She scanned through the crowd and could not find him.

"Where is Mr. Konoe?" Kyoko whispered to Ren. He shrugged and was about to answer when the music started. He put his arm around her waist, proper and distant. She was hyperaware of every single inch his fingers rested on her body. And they started moving to the music.

Ren was leading the dance like a pro while she tried to recall all she knew about dancing: follow the music and do not step on your partner's toe. She found it easier than her thought. _He clearly knows how to dance. Everything is natural to him._ She caught the sight of Murasame Taira, the champion of Durmstrang; he kept treading on his partner's feet, making her wince frequently. The Beauxbatons' champion, Momose Itsumi and her partner, Kijima Hidehito, were dancing nearby as well. Soon the other students joined the champions and came onto the dance floor.

"You're a good dancer," she commented as he swept she into a turn. She realized that along with their bodies being nearer, so were their faces. "My mother taught me dancing when I was 5. She said it would be useful someday. I didn't believe her words until now," Kyoko noticed a touch of sadness in his words, almost unnoticeable if she hadn't been closer to him this year.

"Do you keep in touch with your parents frequently?" She asked without much thought. She regretted immediately the moment the words slipped out her month. Even if they've become friendlier through their practice, she noticed he rarely brought up his parents. _Maybe he has a strained relationship with his parents?_ She had thought of it, but Ren seemed to have a fairly happy childhood judging from his words. She had asked Yashiro about Ren's family yet he seemed as clueless as her.

"Not really," he said. "It has been…" he counted the number in his mind "… 6 years since I last saw my parents." _Time flies so fast. I felt like all of that happened yesterday_. "My parents and I … wouldn't it be quite awkward if I send them a letter nowhere, telling them all the things I went through in Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps you could start with something small, like sending them a Christmas card? It would be less awkward than sending a letter," she suggested. She gave him a sad smile , shaking her head slightly, "Sorry, but I'm not the one who give best advices about parents." A silence hung between them. He swept her into another spin, and she kept up with him perfectly. An idea came to his mind. "If I send them a card," he said with a smirk, "will you go out with me?"

She was so stunned she nearly tripped. Ren tightened his grip to keep her from falling. His face inches from her, his eyes bright and intense. His lips are only a breath away from her. The smell of mint filled the space between them. All she could think of was how close their lips were and how it would be to kiss him. An alarm in her head was screaming _DANGEROUS! That's way too CLOSE!_ Her heart was beating out a quick rhythm, and she felt like her knees was turning to jelly and would melt anytime. He saw her frozen status "Relax, it's only a joke."

 _He is teasing me again!_ "Ren!" She shot him a glance, face blushed. _She is even cutter when she's angry. She need to stop looking like this otherwise every man in the room will eat her alive._ He swallowed the urge to kiss her, not wanting some _baka_ to disturb them.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. I shouldn't have said that. Would you forgive me?" He gave her the puppy eyes level one. _AHhh that's cheating! He knows I wouldn't be able to resist him…_ She gave him a weak nod just the moment the song ended. And Ren stepped back, releasing his hands. With a bow, he gestured to aside and she followed without a word, her head spinning with the words he just said. _Why would he say something so misleading? It is as if he is flirting with me! No it's not possible!_

"Would you like a drink?" his words pulled her back to earth. ".S…sure."

"I would get us some. Wait here," he turned around, heading to the bar. Kyoko's body relaxed when he was out of sight. _Who know dancing with high heels would be some tired?_ She fought the idea pulling off her heels and massaging her sore foot. She was about to do it when she heard a familiar voice in her ears.

"Do you miss me, Kyoko?"

* * *

 **A little cliffhanger won't hurt right? *wink***

 **I'm so sorry that it has been so long since the last update. Schoolwork suck. I was filled with homework, reports and tests in the past two months that I barely have time to read and write. Your patience is noted, so this part is longer than the previous part ^^**

 **Instead of giving a trivia like what I usually do, I decided to give you the reason why Yashiro's partner is not Moko: Moko and Yashiro are nothing but acquaintance in my mind. Yes, they may have a common goal: pushing Ren and Kyoko together. But I don't think they have the chemistry.**

 **AH I almost forget to mention that Part 5 will be the end of The Yule Ball! TYB is my first fan fic ever and I still have a long way to be a great writer. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
